1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an output-format setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, scanners, copying machines, facsimile machines, multi function peripherals (MFPs) and the like are generally known as apparatuses that process image information. While these apparatuses include various functions, because a function to be set needs to be selected from a large number of menu items for setting these functions, there is a problem that operations become complicated.
For solving such a problem, an image forming apparatus that narrows down and displays menu items that can be selected based on characteristics of an original document has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-3568). This image forming apparatus reads the original document by the scanner or the like and determines the characteristics of the read image information. Further, by narrowing down the items to be displayed based on the determined characteristics, only the selectable items are displayed with respect to the read image information. Accordingly, a user can select the items more easily, as compared with a case of displaying all items.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-3568, although an item desired to be set can be easily selected as compared with a case of displaying all items, the all items that can be selected from the read image information are displayed. Therefore, there are still too many choices for the user, and a processing condition with respect to image data cannot be set easily.